


How Spectra died

by Chloria



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloria/pseuds/Chloria
Summary: How Penelope Spectra died





	How Spectra died

Disclaimer: I do not own "Danny Phantom".

Summary: My take on how Penelope Spectra died.

Never give up on your dreams.

Penelope Spectra locked her office door and sighed. Her four o'clock had been a tough one. This

young man had abandonment issues with his mother, since he was adopted. She had been

trying to talk him into looking for her. He had been refusing to, saying he didn't want to find her.

She had given him up for adoption and didn't want him. He shouldn't bother himself looking for

her. He would have to find her to work through the issues with her. Dr. Spectra went to the

elevators. She studied her reflection in the doors. She was beginning to look old. She needed to

work on looking young. She had heard that people who fed off of other people's misery looked

years younger. She needed to learn how to do that. She went out to her car and unlocked it, still

thinking of how to feed of people's misery. She was thinking so hard on it that she didn't notice

the car in front of her had suddenly stopped. She rear-ended it, and her head went through the

windshield. Some bystander called nine-one-one, but by the time the ambulance got there,

Penelope Spectra had passed away. She woke up to find herself in the Ghost Zone, in front of the

sign-in desk.

"Name?" the old man asked her.

"Penelope Spectra."

"Age?"

"Twenty-nine. Where am I?"

"The Ghost Zone. You're dead."

"But I have to find out how to stay young-looking! I can't be dead!"

"Relax, you're a ghost. If you find a Ghost Portal, you can take over someone's body and keep

looking for that 'Fountain of Youth.' "

So Penelope Spectra started to look for her 'Fountain of youth'. She decided to start by using the

misery of teen –agers. She met another ghost-Bertrand- who also wanted to keep looking young.

He became her assistant.


End file.
